L Is For The Way I Might Love You
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: After finding young Ryuzaki in an Alleyway Light finds that he might have signed up for more then he ever expected \/ When L is saved by the gorgeous Yagami Light, he finds that living with this strange man may be the most extraordinary experience LXLight
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea rewatching and reading some more. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note Or any of its characters.**

**"L" Is For The Way I (Might) Love You**

Yagami Light grabs his keys of the table by the front door and steps out into the cool rain. Light didnt care if he got wet in the rain as he walks slowly over to his black car and slides into the drivers seat. with a sigh, he starts the car and starts the day.

.

L Lawlet was never bugged by the rain, but did it really need to be raining today of all days? walking over the bridge he lets out a deep cough. Of course he had to be sick today. He turns down an ally way pushing some of his black hair out of his panda-like eyes.

L turns his head lightly to check the voices behind him. Then they are in front of him. There is four of them.

Big, dirty and carrying weapons.

L's thoughts where going mad trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

As the four thugs stop, L decides to run the wall and try to run for it.

L Lawlet was a "street rat," and was use to things like this. what he wasnt use to was getting whipped in the back and slamed to the ground.

Then blackness

.

Light was getting off now, his eyes sore and slightly still flashing lights when he blinked. Light was an undercover agent for a top-secret agency. This place was so classified that not even Light knew what the name of it was, he was just told to call it Kira, and he didnt ask questions, he just dresses up everyday, watches the person he is suppose to and send the email and receives the check.

He pulls a pack of smokes out of the center console, trying to work one out the pack slips and falls to the floor. Pulling off to the side he retrieves his cigarettes and as he is sitting back up notices a figure laying down the ally he was parked in front of.

Slowly he pops his door open and grabs the flash light from the glove box.

It was indeed a person.

Light walks over slowly, then at sight of the blood-stained puddle around him, he runs over, setting the flashlight on the ground and flipping the figure over.

It was a man. A strange man, with long black hair and shaded eyes. This man didnt have shoes on, Light notices as he checks each pocket for ID. He only finds a magnifying glass with the name Ryuzaki L Lawlet engraved on the handle.

This... Ryuzaki man was almost...beautiful.

Light carefully scoops him up into his arms and carries him to the car.

.

L woke up somewhere warm, wrapped in something soft, with something sweet wafting in.

For a minute it felt like he died and went to heaven.

Then the fact that this was 100% not the place he got his ass kicked before he blacked out.

He opens his eyes, sitting, and giving a wide yawn. He was laying on a beautiful red-velvet couch in front a huge stone fireplace. There was a tray sitting on an elegant coffee table infront of the couch, on it had his glass and a teapot, sugar and a cup. His magnifying glass was sitting in the tea cup.

L swings his legs off the side of the couch for a quick stretch then he pulls his knees to his chest, resting the balls of his feet on the edge of the couch. His favorite way to sit. Not sitting like this would cause his analytical process to drop by 5%.

Adding eight sugars to the cup of tea he poured after grabbing his glass.

.

Light could hear the light tink of spoon on teacup and returns to the room.

"Im glad you are ok."

Ryuzaki looks at him, halfway through a drink, the spoon hanging from his first finger and his thumb of his other hand.

"My name is Yagami Light, i found you in an allyway."

"So...you are my savor?"

**Its short because its an opening. Just ONE review will get you the next chapter.**

**hope you liked it  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews here is the next installment. hope you like it and lets go for TWO reviews to get the next one**

**"L" Is For The Way I (Might) Love You**

"So...you are my savor?" L was looking up at a very well kempt male, medium length light chestnut hair, deep hazel eyes. He was in a simple white button up and a pair of nice slacks. Just by looking at this...Light he said-L could tell this was a man who finished top of class and made money.

Light shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I guess you could call me that. What is your name?"

Touching his thumb to his bottom lip, L takes one good last look at the brunette before him. "My name is Ryuzaki."

For just a moment Light thought about what the L. on his magnifying glass stood for.

"Thank you for helping me out," L says slowly, turning his eyes down to his tea. "Had you not shown up, i had a very high chance of dying."

"It's not really a problem, just trying to be a good person," Light gives a little chuckle and rubs the back of his head. "Are you hungry Ryuzaki?"

On que, L's stomach lets out a loud roar. "It would seem so."

"Well, come to the kitchen and we'll make something for dinner."

After following Light through four different room and two hallways, they arrive in a large while marble kitchen, complete with two refrigerators, a chef-sized stove, and three sinks.

"Do you live alone Yagami-kun?"

Light looks over his shoulder at the man he just rescued, "besides some house workers, yes, why do you ask?"

"This kitchen in make for a family of ten, and you have it in your house for one."

Light didnt know if he was trying to make him into the bad person because he had a big house for just him, or if Ryuzaki was trying to say, wow, you must be really wealthy to have this kind of kitchen for just you... "I...my family use to own this home, i just got it from them."

"Your family was very wealthy."

Light shrugged, no his family wasn't wealthy, in fact, his family wasn't around any more. "You could say that. Say, what were you doing in that ally way with no shoes on?"

"Im not much a fan of footwear."

There was long moment which both men sat, staring at each other. It was starting to make Light feel a little strange, but for some reason he could stop studying the strange panda-eyed man across the island from himself.

For once, just sitting studying a person wasn't telling L who this person standing across from him is. As far as he could look was to Lights intellect, wealth, and hygienic state. Not really enough for L to just start manipulating this man, as he had many street folk in his days.

A loud rumble from L's stomach broke the silence, and Light sprung to work looking about cabinet and pulling out food. He stops, "what kind of food do you like ryuuzaki?"

Shoving a thumb between his lips, L though about what kind of food he favored, "sweets," duh, though L didnt get many sweets on the street that was still was he decided he could live with eating for the rest of his life.

"What kind of sweets?"

"Cake, and Chocolate, gummies, fruits, candies, pastries, danishes-"

"Okay, okay," Light cuts him off with a chuckle. "I have no cake sorry, no pie, no danishes, no candies, but i can make you a yummy fruit decadent if you would like?"

"Ice cream?"

"Only vanilla."

L looks down for a moment, then real sheepishly back up at Light, "what about a banana split?" L didnt ask people for things, and he didnt like doing it. And asking someone like Light to make him something to eat was out of L's realm entirely.

Light didnt know what to think of Ryuuzaki, and he defiantly didnt know what to think about this applied obsession with sweets. The only thing that Light knew was this man needed to be found, and he needed a place to live...and to be honest with himself, Light kinda liked this guy, even if he didnt know him. "Do you have a place to stay Ryuuzaki?"

L was intently watching Light's long thin fingers assemble his banana split, for just a moment he wondered what else those long beautiful hands could do before Light's question finally reached his brain, he looks up, "I don't, i just try to find somewhere to sleep every night."

"You should come live with me."

L was shocked for a moment, his eyes caught of Light's chestnut ones. "Live with you?"

Light shrugs and starts cutting the banana, "sure, you dont have a home, and i have a really big empty one, i dont have any company here, and you dont have anyone either. It's a win-win situation."

"i dont have money, and i dont have a job, i cant really clean either-"

"It doesnt matter, for now, all i want is your company, and we will work out everything later. What do you say?"

** And thats where i leave this one, sorry i havent been able to post this, i have been very busy figuring out some stuff and looking for enagement rings cuz im getting married! woot woot! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and this time ill put the next up sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got the two reviews, so here is your next chapter. Thank you for reviewing, i'm thinkin even just one review a chap will be getting you the next chap. SO REVIEW! Thank you.**

**And im supper supper sorry Im not updating faster, i am starting college to better my future life, so i will get them out as soon as i can.**

**"L" Is For The Way I (Might) Love You**

"It doesnt matter, for now, all i want is your company, and we will work out everything later. What do you say?"

To be honest, L didnt know what to say to this strange young man scooping balls of ice cream into a dish. L never had someone ask to live with them. He's had a couple people let him stay a night, eat a good dinner, but it was always back out in the morning. Did he really believe that this was a scam of some sort and that he could be raped, killed or worse? No one would ever know either...No, no, with a shake of his head the small percent of that stupid thought happening was gone from his head. Well, sure, he could say yes to this man, and live in this stupidly big house and be papered for a little while. He deserved it after all he's been through.

"Do you have cherries?"

Light was a little thrown back by the out of subject question. "Yeah, a few."

"Put lots of cherries on mine and you have a roommate."

Light had to stop for a moment. It was as simple as bribing him with cherries that got Ryuzaki to move in?

"Do i get my own room?"

Light still stood there. For a moment Light didnt know what to do or say. What had enticed him to ask this man to move in boggled him in the first place, but now, that he accepted so easily, so simply, with a barter of cherries and his own room. For what reason would he not get his own room in his big empty house.

"Light?

Light looks up from the counter into a pair of panda eyes. Ryuzaki was crouched in front of him on the counter, a spoon hanging out his mouth and the unfinished banana split in the hand he wasnt waving in Light's face.

"That's not done yet," Light snatched the dessert from his hand and continued to pile on bits of cherries, pineapples and lines of chocolate sauce. "Of course you can have your own room, it would be absurd to not let you have your own room."

"That's good to know. So...what's the trick?"

"Trick?"

Ryuuzaki still stood crouched on the counter, he was licking the spoon and eyeing his dessert with needy eyes. "Yeah, the trick, what do you want from me? What con are you trying to catch me in? What is it that made you ask to move in with you?"

Light stood there for a second, looking at the man, "you think that this is some kind of scam?"

"Well, it's not every day that some strange rich man swoops in to save me and asks for me to live his him in his big empty manson," a thoughtfull look from L, "no, in fact, I don't think I have ever had some strange rich man swoop in and save me and then ask me to live with him," another thought, "to be honest it sounds like some teen girl's wildest dream," a shrug, "bummer for her."

"You think I'm going to rap and kill you don't you?"

Ryuuzaki pondered Light for a moment then softly said, "no, I dont, you dont look like the kind of rich man who takes pleasure in raping boys and buying hookers. But, there has to be something that you want from me, if you are letting me live in you humble abode."

Light was almost taken aback. It didn't upset him, what Ryuuzaki had assumed; in this situation, he would have assumed that the man was going to use him for some sick kind of pleasure enjoyment too. "Not really, I just have been living alone for a long time and i figured you need a place to eat, sleep and live, and i have a really big empty house, and no one to share it with. If you dont want to take my offer, you are welcome to get a good meal and sleep in a bed and be off on your way in the morning."

L just smiled, "if that what you clame Mr. Yagami, then i will believe you. Are you going to finish?" he added looking longlingly at the mostly made sundae sitting in front of Light.

Light could only chukkle and finished spooning cherry topping onto the dish and sliding it in front of Ryuuzaki who started wolfing it down immediatly. What a silly man...was Light in for this time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Got the two reviews, so here is your next chapter. Thank you for reviewing, _i'm thinkin even just one review a chap will be getting you the next chap. SO REVIEW! _Thank you.**

**And im supper supper sorry Im not updating faster, i am starting college to better my future life, so i will get them out as soon as i can.**

**"L" Is For The Way I (Might) Love You**

Light woke up to a sweet smell wafting into his room. It was strange to smell food when he woke.

He sat quickly, yanked pats on and nipped off into the kitchen.

He must have forgot or something because when sounds, and a muffled voice floated out of his kitchen as he approached, he sprang against the wall and slowly, carefully edged along the wall to the kitchen. Once there he slowly peeked around the kitchen. Inside was the charcoal haired man he saved the night before rocking on the balls of his feet in front of the stove. "Hurry, hurry," he fussed peeking the stove door open.

Light almost laughed at himself. He was frightened of this thing? Of L? He stepped into the door frame relaxing and watching for a moment.

x x x x

Lawlet had woken early that morning, just after the sun peaked the window of his overly large room. A large van was leaving the driveway as he stepped over to the window with a yawn. It was a food truck of some kind. Light must have his food delivered to the house. His stomach gave its morning growl and L set about dressing and wondering to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Lawlet found that the big fruit dish on the island was now buldging with fruits of all kinds; the empty shelving he wondered about last night above the espresso machine, was now filled with loves of bread and rolls and bagels. He wondered if Light really only played host to himself with all this food. Lawlet then set to scoping out the pantries and fridge, There he found much more food, gallons of milk, a big jug of water, veggies, more fruits, condiments galore, baggies of lunch meat, cartons of eggs, more meat packed in the freezer, tubs of ice cream and ice cream sandwiches and Popsicles. From the pantry he was shown boxes of cereal, cookies, crackers, many different times of snack boxes, boxes of cake and brownie mix, clear containers of pre-made brownies and little white frosted cakes, and cookies with thick pink frosting on them, and gram crackers...

With a _twack_, he slams the door of the pantry shut, stares at the dark wood for a second then opens it again; cans of sweetened fruit, and bags of little chocolate and powdered doughnuts, clear containers of pasties with sweet fillings, twinkes and little debbies and cupcakes with bright blue frosting, a big box of truffles, a row of chocolate bars, jars of honey, tubs of gummy candies...

Lawlet just about bowed down to the sweet-packed pantry. His stomach gave a gurgle. He decided that he would never be able to pick one thing, so he tracks down a big plastic bowl (among all the cups and wine glasses and fancy plate sets and ceramic bowls.) From there he started piling his bowl full with a little bit of everything he could find in the pantry. As he devoured gummies and chocolate and cupcakes, he decided that he would much like one of those dessert burrito things he saw in the fridge.

The dessert wrap thing said it needed to be heated in the microwave for one minute. Lawlet rocked on his balls staring into the microwave as the strawberry decedent spun slowly on the tray within.

"So, it looks like Watari satisifed your sweet tooth then?" Came a musical voice from behind him.

Lawlet turned to see a half dressed Light standing in the doorway. "Watari?"

"He's my butler."

"Ah, so you do live with someone."

Light chuckles, "no, he only comes by one or two days a week to clean up and restock the house." he walks over to the fruit dish a snags a perfect looking pear, "I left him a text last night to get all the sweets he could for you."

Lawlet was shocked, Light got all this for him? "I dont know what to say...thank you."

Light takes a juicy bite and shrugs, "no big deal, just dont go to heavy on them, it may look like a lot, but you dont want to be staring at an empty panty by next week."

"That would be truly terrible," Lawlet drift turning back to his decedent that had finished cooking.

Light watched L all morning, wolfing down sweet after sweet, and adding seven sugars to his tea. He listened to L's life story and could tell that L wasnt any ordinary street-person, he was really smart, and super analytical. His strange posture and over-done obsession to sweets was what really got Light. Even after a salad bowl of sweets he was off for more, and not the least bit sugar high off all of it.

Whoever this panda-eyed man was, Light knew that he was going to be around for a while.

"Alright L, i have to go to work now, i'll be back in six hours."

"Work?" Lawlet looks ups from his second bowl of ice cream for the morning. "Oh yes."

Light was combing out his hair in a mirror in the living room, L was watching the Food Network channel, something on how sweets are made. "Feel free to do anythin you would do in your own house."

"Dont worry about me Light, I wont wreck your big house. Promise."

Light stepped up to the back of the couch and L laid his head back with a big smile around the spoon hanging from his mouth. "Alright, see you later the L."

With a swank of the front door, that was it, Lawlet was in this big house all by himself.

x x x x x

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. two reviews gets you the next installment.**


	5. Special Thanks

I wanna through out a SUPER SPECIAL thanks to all of my WONDERFUL Reviewers:

-0-

First off Wanting The Need That Needs Your Wanting:

Yaminisu (for being the first)

Inopportune Opportunist (for being the second)

Ladywhite (It took forever to think of a nickname but i think i was spot on after two days of thinking)

Lastlady12 (for being your first in a while)

ilovemanicures (for reviewing Twice. Awesome. and being a distant editor)

Raspberry (I will admit that yous was the best i have seen, when i saw it i sat down and popped out two chaps. Ver Ver Funny. Loved it.)

Eliza K (who made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside)

)-(

Thank you all, i am having a wonderful time thinking up what kind of silly (or sexy ^_-) ideas should come up next. I love writing what the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and i am glad that you all catch the characters. i really wanted to make this into something that would really make them pop out the way they did in the story line. It still remains my favorite and i thank you all the most because you have really inspired me to not only write this, but work on all of my other stories and my very own book. Thank You.

-0-

And Then My Guardian Angel:

CheLeapofFaith

Lopsided33

Loves Ironic Tragedy

XxScarletPhantomxX

Shinigami966890

)-(

A general thanks here. I am glad it all touched you, it was only short because i dreamed this one up. Litteraly, it was a dream one night (total fangirl eisk i know i know.) I woke up crying and typed it all down as soon as i could. it still makes me cry when i read it. and i admit its the only one i have ever finished (shhh.)

-0-

Third is Flame vs. Wave:

Morgasm123

Raksha-DanceWaterDance

MelodiousNocturneCiel

AkuDemyfan (Special thanks for reviewing from the beginning)

TheMostPatheticNameEver

Random Romantasist 999

kingdomheartslover13

demyx-lover

Lopsided33

A-Z a-z 0-9 . ' -A-Z a-z 0-9

AnimeFanGirl167

Xx KittyRawr xX

Xaic

)-(

This still remains my most read and reviewed, thank you. I am sory i have not done this one in a while, but i am still thinking about where it needs to go next (promise) i will get a chap up soon.

-0-

After That Is L Is For The Way I (Might) Love You:

DarkAngelJudas

Mitsu-chan

ThePhantomPlayingThePiano

CowTime

amainage

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (for your second Story reviews. Super thanks)

darknesslover009

Flicia

IrishDancerAnime

icywarm

ZeldaNut1

Raksha-DanceWaterDance (For your THIRD story review You rock)

WhiteFang72

animecookiefairy

ZeldaNut1

toshiro321

ChloeCat21

XxEvilMasterMindxX

)-(

I am working on this one right now, the chaps are comming out kinda tshort, so i'm racking up a couple to put out at once (then it's like you'll have more to read.) I am glad you all like it. I made into something to tinker with details, ands i am having so much fun with Ryuuzaki and his...himness. their conflicting personalities are just great to work with. I am glad it didn't come out bad. I am posting soon promise.

-0-

Chance and Rekindeling, I am very sorry your stories have been put on hold, with my new job and having to sleep to wake up every morning at 4:30 to go make dougnuts. is taking a tole on me. But i promise, when i do starts posting again, i will post a lot all at once, so it will make up for it. Thank You for sticking through with them, and Thank You for all the warm-fuzzy reviews.

)-(

_**Thank You Again Everyone. I Love All The Reviews, And They Really Encouage Me to Write More, Keep Up The Input and I'll Keep The Out Put Of** _**Chaps.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait but there are a couple of chapter for you to read. Enjoy!**

(*)

Deciding that he should probably should learn where he was going to be living, L set off through the parts of the house he had not found last night. Light had taken him upstairs to the left, two doors down

on the only wall to his room. But what was on the right side of the upstairs?

Speaking of these stairs, goodness, all dressed in lining of what only looks like gold and ran along with a beautiful river green carpet. To the right which was now oak wood floor and light brown walls with

fancy candle sconces, the railing was the same as up the stairs. This home was truly indulgent on classy design.

The first door was a big bathroom with clear counters and a fancy shower box, the second a guest room. The third and fourth were also guest rooms.

At last the final two doors where wall replaced the railing and you could no longer look down into the huge foyer with its elegant swirls laid into its marble floors. The first was a bathroom with a door, this

bathroom looked used, towel laying shoved under the bamboo counter. This bathroom was also much different than the other three he had seen; while the others were glass filled and modern, this

one—Light's personal bathroom, he assumed—was all made in bamboo, and contained no shower box, only a set in bath tub and a shower head from the ceiling.

It was very welcoming and L wanted to shower in it at least one time. It reminded him of a bath house, just like the one he slept in once. It was very nice and he had never been so relaxed than in the foggy

hot tub enjoying a big strawberry sucker.

He should slide in suckers to Light, he could do with one right now.

Continuing on his journey he finds Light's room all dressed in dark purple, forest green, and midnight black. Four-poster bed took up most of the middle of room, beautiful dark wood side tables accented,

littered with books, a couple water glasses and small trinkets. Besides the surfaces, everything was spotless, just like Light himself. L couldn't help himself to a poke around his new roommate's personality.

A clicking sound drifted up from the foyer and L turned on his heal and shoved his hands in his pockets and strolling back down the hall as if he wasn't poking around.

A woman all dressed in red had let herself in the huge front doors and was popping the legs of a black table out and setting it up right. L wondered whether he should go help the woman when her cell phone

chirps.

She pulls a shiny phone out the top of her dress and puts it to her ear, "this is agent C… Yes I am in." She listens for a long moment. "Right I have everything with me. Confirmed."

L rewinds to behind the wall and crouches down, setting a thumb on his lips as he watches her carefully. She is carrying a black bag, which is now open on the table and she is pulling strange things from

inside.

First she lays a fancy camera in the top right corner, followed by a black binder, a rectangular silver box, about fifteen little flower shaped things of all colors, and several pens of all different sizes. She then

flicks her long brown hair out, and shifts around the table and he can no longer see what she tops the table off with. After a few moments she zips the bag closed. One more flick of the hair, and she is out

the door like she was never there.

L takes off down the stairs immediately forgetting about his quest. She had only laid down a plum-full black velvet bag, her cell phone, and a tube of toothpaste.

"I do declare Yagami Light the weirdest person I have ever come across," he utters quietly.

There is a tiny sound from inside the velvet bag. L tunes his ears to the bag and starts looking about without dare touching anything. The bag is open a bit, you can see bars then blackness.

"That's odd, this is all odd," the sound was louder this time, fuller, a tiny kitten meow. L crouches down to look into the cage in the velvet bag.

(*)

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**So i did redo the ending of this chapter a little bit, it leads a little better into what i have planed next.**

Ratio figured that he has gone crazy, letting some stranger live in his house with him. Who knew what Ryuzaki could be doing in his house right now…

"Ratio!" Call a female voice.

Ratio was sitting on his short break between scene changes. He was trying to enjoy his banana smoothie and smoke. _Was_. "What do you want Misa?"

"I had the agency deliver something special to your house this morning with your package. Oh, and toothpaste because I know that you forgot to get some."

The cigarette that was hanging on his lips fell to the ground and cherry burst out from the tips. _Shit. How of _all_ things could he forget that an agent was due at the house this morning. What in the world would Ryuzaki think when someone showed up to drop of the strange array of equipment at his house?_

He should call the house and see what he is up to, someone had to be there by now, and any common person would pick up the phone after it ringing for so long. Right?

_Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring…_

"Yagami residence," thank all above that it was Watari.

"You are early this morning, Watari."

"Oh Ratio, how are you?"

"I was just calling because it slipped my mind this morning that an agent would be at the house."

"Yes, she had come and gone before I showed up this morning."

"And how is Ryuzaki doing?"

"He is just fine, apparently there was a small addition of this morning drop off and he has found himself a friend to keep him busy."

Ratio looks dead at Misa who is still standing there staring at him like he is the greatest thing since white on rice. "What is it Ratio-kun?"

"What did you have dropped off at my house?"

"It's a kitten," says Watari through the phone as Misa's face lit up.

"My cute little kitty has been found already?"

"You left a _cat_ at my house?"

"Awe, but Ratio it is the most cutest kitty in the world. It's all white with little black patches around his eyes and little black feet."

"Damn it Misa," Ratio takes a big drink of his smoothie and retrieves his extinguished smoke from the ground, relighting it he walking off to stage 2 were his next shoot was.

**FOUR**

After the whole freak out with Ratio's butler Watari, who L has now had the pleasure of meeting, he was hanging with Ratio's new kitty. He had to admit that he liked the little kitten, but the idea of Ratio having something so house changing was kind of odd.

The little white kitten was fast asleep hanging over his knees as he sat making up a list of his favorite sweets for Watari. He was at a blank however, the list sat on the couch and he was playing with the kitten's tiny black paws.

By now, it was dark outside and all the house was lit. L decided that this was his favorite version of the house. Several moon windows around the house let in bright moon light at different hours, and all the candles around the house cast a soft welcoming glow.

There was a rustle at the garage door in the kitchen. L couldn't help but to investigate. Slowly he set the sleeping kitten on a pillow next to him and he crept into the kitchen. The motion just left the room, but now L could hear giggling and mutters. He follows.

They are at the top of the stairs when L reaches the foyer. He stops dead at the sight on the railing above. A strange sensation hit him in the belly with a fierce blow. Ratio was smothering a tall thin black haired babe, jacket around his elbows and hair filled with fingers. Her giggling echoed all around the huge room. L had to leave, and with a turn on his heal he was gone.

Ratio didn't even think about Ryuzaki until he saw the flash of panda eyes before his new roommate turned from the room below. He had a stressful day and took advantage of the party after work, and the beautiful girl in his arms.

The bit of guilt the rose in seeing those eyes was washed away with sexy kisses and alcohol. He swept her off into his room and took her hard, getting out all his Misa frustrations. Each thrust let go a bit of everything, and each moan only made him go harder. Jane was defiantly the right choice tonight.

It was strange for Ryuzaki for he had seen many a couples making out on the streets and doing any number of things in alley ways and behind clubs that PDA never really bugged him before. But something—_something_—tweaked him about seeing that girl in Ratio's arms.

He pondered all the way to the kitchen. Watari was still here with a book open on the table and bowl of cereal in front of him. He liked the old man, now that he knew he wasn't another secret agent like the lady from this morning.

"I don't think I pictured you as the Cinnamon Toast Crunch kind of guy." He says grabbing a little basket of raspberries and cream cheese from the fridge.

"We are all out of Coco Pebbles sadly," Watari slides a bookmark between his pages. "Have you come up with a list yet?"

L sighs into the chair across from him and pops open the cream cheese. "No sorry, got caught up in playing with the kitten. But I did get that it should be fruits, and pastries, and candies, and cake, and pie, and ice cream, and all the little stuff you put on the ice cream, and—"

Watari cuts him off with a laugh, "ok, ok I get it."

"Thank you Watari."

"For what dear boy?"

"For being nice to me, and getting all these out of the way things to make me happy," L fiddles with his hands for a moment, then sheepishly looks up.

Watari had a big smile on his face, "everyone deserves better. Some people more than others. To be honest with you, Ryuzaki, I believe that is the reason you are here, because Ratio knows that too."

"It's seems Raito has found better people to do for the night. I think it will take the kitten and go to bed on the other side of the house," without a second thought he left behind the raspberries and cream cheese to retrieve the sleeping kitten in the den. As he made his way up the stairs he tries not to tweak his ear to hear what could be happening at the other end.

_Tch, second night and your already being nosy huh?_ He asks himself pausing at the top of the stairs. With a snort and quick jerk of the head he walks away from the curiosity.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it tolk so long, here you go, Enjoy! REVIEW if you love me.**

L woke up to something warm and fluffy tickling his nose. It was the panda kitten, curled up all cute and stuff on his pillow. Something else was different about this wake up as well, the house smelt of yummy things. If he remembered correctly, it was bacon and was that a little bit of egg? Potato?

Whatever it was, L was going to find out and perhaps consume some of the wonderful aroma.

Ratio felt entirely too guilty this morning, staring at his ceiling with his eyes slightly pounding and his body sore. The damsel from last night turns on his arm and he gives her a look. Her bed-ruffled golden hair was carelessly shoved out of her soft face with a sleepy hand. He softly pushes the rest of her hair out of her face and her soft green eyes flutter open.

With a big stretch and a moan of a yawn she gives him a big smile and curls up under his arm, "good morning sexy."

"'Morning," he replies lazily. What was making him feel like this? Something wasn't right, usually when he woke with a gorgeous woman next to him it's a big smile and a feeling of satisfaction that he can still get someone better than Misa Misa. But this morning he wanted to tell her to leave, to come up with some kind of lie that would make her get up, dressed and out…was this because of Ryuzaki? As if letting someone stay has ever stopped him from enjoying himself before. Whatever this feeling was, he was going to ride it off with food and call it good.

"I hate to be like this, but I have a photo op in an hour, and I kinda need to go home and get ready, you know how that goes," as if she was reading his mind, she gave him a good long kiss then pulled her slender self from under the covers and set about retrieving clothes.

"Please, don't feel bad, especially after last night," he gives her a wink, his guilt slightly relieved at her retreat.

With a giggle she blushes, "you are so bad Yagami Ratio."

"Thought I was good?"

Another giggle, "stop it you."

Ratio gives a smirk and pulls himself up out of bed after her, throwing on some pants and following her out the bedroom door. As he walks her to the front door, he notices that Ryuzaki's door is still closed and the house was just as quiet as any other morning in his big house.

With another kiss good-bye the blonde is gone and Ratio is left leaning against his oak door rubbing his temples and still feeling guilty. If this _was_ because of Ryuzaki then he would have to do something nice for him to make up for this. With a slight pound of the head and a brilliant idea, breakfast pops into his head. Of course! He could make him breakfast. Ryuzaki's affair with food should make up for Ratio's affair last night.

Heading to the kitchen he runs into Watari eating a bowl of cereal. "Are we out of Coco Pebbles?"

"You know, I went and got some this morning, but I will have to say that this cereal I got for Ryuzaki is quite good," he says after swallowing a bite full and handing Ratio the box.

"Chocolate Cheerios huh?" setting the box on the counter he turns to the fridge.

"You are up quite early this morning, what's the occasion?"

With a snort Ratio starts pulling breakfast fix in's out, "If there was an occasion, then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Guilty? Ratio feels _guilty_?"

A wave of the hand, "yeah, yeah I know. I don't understand it. Someone staying in the house when I brought someone home has never bugged me before."

"I don't know what to tell you Ratio, but it seems that you helping Ryuzaki is more important to you that you think it is. It's the only thing I can think of."

Ratio lets out a huff of air and slices open the bacon package, then realized that he didn't have anything to cook said bacon on.

"Are you cooking?"

With another huff he pulls out the skillet, "it was the first thing that came to mind this morning."

"That you wanted to make breakfast?" Watari gives a chuckle, "but Ratio, you can't cook to save your life."

"Well, let's hope my life isn't on the line this morning then, huh?" Ratio waits for the pan to heat and then starts laying out lines of bacon. "We have potatoes right?"

"In the not-can pantry, to the left on the bottom. But what are you going to do with them?'

"I've watched you cook enough to get a general idea."

"Is that why you burned the bacon you just put on?"

With a moan ratio rushes to the stove and turns the heat off. Perhaps it didn't need to be all the way up. "Fine, fine," he huffs dropping the pan onto a different burner. "Will you make breakfast, please?"

Watari gives another chuckle and places his cereal bowl in the sink. "How about this, I will help you make breakfast, so if by some chance I'm not here, you can at least live off eggs and bacon."

A little sigh from Ratio and he plops onto a stool, "thank you Watari."

When L walked into the kitchen, with kitten in hand, Ratio and Watari were gathered around the stove. There was a pile of potatoes and a pile of bacon on the island spewing out delicious smells.

"Ok, now you see how the white is kind of bubbling now? That's when you flip it over," a moment of silence, then a chuckle from Watari, "put it flat on the pan and slide under there quickly as you can, then flip."

"Damn, broke the yoke," Ratio mutters.

"When that happens I just scrabble them like this."

With a hum of interest Ratio nods his head, "so that's the secret." Watari chuckles.

L just stood there watching, this was obviously not something that the two of them do very often, but the look on Watari's face told L that it was one of his favorite moments in the making. Ratio took in everything he said and learned quickly to flip an egg with anti-yoke breaking precision.

Sliding out the backdoor allowing Ratio to finish breakfast, L sets the little kitten down in the grass. "What do you think little panda? Should we stay in this pampered mansion with the too slick Yagami Ratio and his 'hot babe' entertainment, or should we skip town and start new like we planned too before all this…..dream life started?"

The kitten gave out a little meow and pounced a little grass bug who dared to rise to the outside world. L didn't know what to do, of course he wanted to stay here in this life, who in their right mind wouldn't? But the point was that this man just picked him up off the street and now it's like they have been lifelong roommates and L doesn't have to do anything to get anything anymore. What could he do for Ratio anyway? The man has just about everything. His deeper adventures into the house yesterday showed him a huge game room in the basement and a pool in the backyard.

If the panda kitten was a dog, she'd love the open area. His yard had to be at least an acre, pool at the far right corner lined in a beautiful stone feature complete with waterfall. L wondered how long this house took to build. Sure it wasn't really big on the outside, but boy did Ratio know how to dress up something simple and make it elegant.

Scooping up the kitten, L takes off back into the kitchen where Ratio was setting the table and Watari was dishing out plates.

"Ryuzaki?" Ratio looked up from laying out forks, "I didn't see you sneak out, good morning," he presents him with a wide smile and pulls out the nearest chair.

"No, you wouldn't, egg flipping seems to be a very attention grabbing thing," he drops the kitten on the floor and steps up onto the chair and crouching into his favorite sitting position, knees tucked close to his chest.

Ratio let out a musical laugh, turning to grab food loaded plates off the island. He couldn't let L see the streak of pink that flashed on his cheeks. "You wouldn't believe how much skill goes into flipping something so delicate."

L gave out his own laugh, and smiled wide at Ratio's reaction.

"Anyway, I have never made breakfast before, so if it tastes like garbage that's why."

"I doubt anything you set your mind too could come out like garbage, Ratio," L didn't look up from stabbing egg and potato onto his fork.

Another blush swept across Ratio's cheeks. Watari chuckles from his plate.

"Your breakfast is very good Ratio, sit down and have some," L pushes the seat next to him out with his foot, continuing to wolf down his food. Ratio's instant reactions allowed L to read him like an open book. Which in many ways shocked L, seeing as everyone else sure was convinced that Yagami Ratio was not the person he tries so desperately to cover up. This whole 'learn how to make breakfast thing' was not something that happened before. This happened because Ratio wanted to make breakfast for him. Presumably because he felt guilty for last night. Another puzzle because Ratio doesn't seem like the kind of person who would care.

L had to have a mental shake of his head and take another bite of bacon. These were useless things to think about, what did it matter? All this mason, fancy living, people making breakfast for him, it was just odd, it must be what's making his mind so scattered.

"Who is this?" L was fully broken from his thoughts now. He looks up from his breakfast and sees the little panda kitten hanging from Ratio's hands.

"He was a part of your delivery yesterday morning," Watari says immediately. "Ryuzaki has been keeping him company. I assume this is a Misa Misa add on?"

"How could you tell?" Ratio rolls his eyes and looks into the little panda kittens eyes. It was Ryuzaki in kitten form. It kinda creeped him out a little and he set the kitten back down on the floor. "You are welcome to keep the kitten, Ryuzaki, he would go to the pound in my hands," Ratio turned back to his eggs.

"Not a cat fan Ratio?" L offers the little kitten a piece of egg.

"It's not the cat part, it's the Misa Misa part," Ratio sighs, if only he could get rid of that thing he would be happy with his life, but she is always, _always_ there.

"Oh I see, who is Misa Misa?" L asks cautiously.

"There is only one word for Misa Misa-" A musical chiming rings across the house cutting him off. Ratio and Watari exchange looks and Watari stands and heads to the door.

Had Watari reached the kitchen door he would have been plowed over by a rush of black and pink and blonde pigtails. The kitchen table is brutally bombarded by this thing that had glued itself to Ratios lap, and L's breakfast now sits across the table and he can now only pay attention to the mess across the table. A blonde female thing dressed in a pour rendition of gothic clothing was pressing sloppy pink prints all over Ratio's more-than-slightly irritated face.

"Enough Misa Misa," Ratio says firmly.

She throws her arms around his neck with a pout and leans back whining, "oh my Light, I missed you last night, I didn't see you leave, what happened?"

"I left with Stephany," he tells her simply.

She looked shell-shocked at this news, "you promised me that you wouldn't see anyone else-"

Ratio cuts her off, "no Misa Misa you said that and made yourself think I did. I'm not going to be with you and that's that."

"But _Light-_"

"We have been through this. Now you need to get off my lap so I can try to scavenge the breakfast that you so rudely interrupted."

Misa Misa now turns to the table and looks at the carnage, then straight up to L. L gives a little smile and says, "hi there."

This is what made Misa Misa get up, she walks over and bends down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. But L made the one mistake of being a male and noticing that she has a rack that he wouldn't mind shoving his face into. "Who is this pervert?" she says standing straight up and turning to Ratio.

"This is Ryuzaki and he is my new roommate."

Mistake number two was not minding that she turned around. The kitten gave a little meow from the floor. L picks him up setting him on his knees, "what do you think Panda? Me-ow or what?" he asks lowly.

"What was that perv?" Misa Misa rounds on him.

"Just enjoying the scenery," L shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she squeals. Ratio busts out laughing across the table.

"In American it means 'Yeah, I'd tap that.'"

Misa Misa flushed pink "you shouldn't be taking to me like that! I'm a lady you know."

"I'm afraid a 'lady of the night' doesn't really count as a lady," he presses his thumb to his lips, holding a smile from ruining the fun.

"How dare you!" Misa Misa gives a stomp of her overpriced black platform shoe.

L knocks his fork off the table, "oops, mind getting that for me? I wanna see if those legs go all the way up."

Now Misa Misa is bright red and Ratio is dying on the other side of the table. His forehead resting on his forearm and his other hand clapping the table. "You are the rudest person I've ever met, what kind of pervs are you hanging out with Light? I'm out of here." She turns on her heal and with her nose up storms out of the kitchen.

"Great," Ratio gasps between laughs. "Just great."

L felt really proud in that moment. His form of flattery was a fifty/fifty on women, it worked or it didn't. He was thankful he was right about Misa Misa not liking it. He was even more thankful that Ratio was enjoying the moment he utterly embarrassed Misa Misa.

"I assume that was Misa Misa?" L asks retrieving his breakfast from across the table and offering Panda some more eggs.

Ratio takes a deep breath and manages to stop laughing, starting with, "I have never seen someone do that to her, and it was epic." He lets out another giggle, mutters 'enjoy the scenery' and look up him wiping his eyes. "Thank you, by the way, for getting rid of her."

L shrugs, "no big deal, she's interesting."

"Oh yeah, you think so?"

"Keeper for sure."

There is a pause when they look each other and start busting out laughing. Watari comes walking into the room. "Gone so soon? Good I was hoping I would miss her."

"Where did you go?" Ratio asks him.

"I had a sudden need of the restroom." Ratio gave him a lifted eyebrow and retrieved his own plate, resuming his feast.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm glad that you all enjoyed my slaughter of Misa Misa, please keep reading here's a really long one for you enjoy. REVIEW**

L woke up to something warm and fluffy tickling his nose. It was the panda kitten, curled up all cute and stuff on his pillow. Something else was different about this wake up as well, the house smelt of yummy things. If he remembered correctly, it was bacon and was that a little bit of egg? Potato?

Whatever it was, L was going to find out and perhaps consume some of the wonderful aroma.

Ratio felt entirely too guilty this morning, staring at his ceiling with his eyes slightly pounding and his body sore. The damsel from last night turns on his arm and he gives her a look. Her bed-ruffled golden hair was carelessly shoved out of her soft face with a sleepy hand. He softly pushes the rest of her hair out of her face and her soft green eyes flutter open.

With a big stretch and a moan of a yawn she gives him a big smile and curls up under his arm, "good morning sexy."

"'Morning," he replies lazily. What was making him feel like this? Something wasn't right, usually when he woke with a gorgeous woman next to him it's a big smile and a feeling of satisfaction that he can still get someone better than Misa Misa. But this morning he wanted to tell her to leave, to come up with some kind of lie that would make her get up, dressed and out…was this because of Ryuzaki? As if letting someone stay has ever stopped him from enjoying himself before. Whatever this feeling was, he was going to ride it off with food and call it good.

"I hate to be like this, but I have a photo op in an hour, and I kinda need to go home and get ready, you know how that goes," as if she was reading his mind, she gave him a good long kiss then pulled her slender self from under the covers and set about retrieving clothes.

"Please, don't feel bad, especially after last night," he gives her a wink, his guilt slightly relieved at her retreat.

With a giggle she blushes, "you are so bad Yagami Ratio."

"Thought I was good?"

Another giggle, "stop it you."

Ratio gives a smirk and pulls himself up out of bed after her, throwing on some pants and following her out the bedroom door. As he walks her to the front door, he notices that Ryuzaki's door is still closed and the house was just as quiet as any other morning in his big house.

With another kiss good-bye the blonde is gone and Ratio is left leaning against his oak door rubbing his temples and still feeling guilty. If this _was_ because of Ryuzaki then he would have to do something nice for him to make up for this. With a slight pound of the head and a brilliant idea, breakfast pops into his head. Of course! He could make him breakfast. Ryuzaki's affair with food should make up for Ratio's affair last night.

Heading to the kitchen he runs into Watari eating a bowl of cereal. "Are we out of Coco Pebbles?"

"You know, I went and got some this morning, but I will have to say that this cereal I got for Ryuzaki is quite good," he says after swallowing a bite full and handing Ratio the box.

"Chocolate Cheerios huh?" setting the box on the counter he turns to the fridge.

"You are up quite early this morning, what's the occasion?"

With a snort Ratio starts pulling breakfast fix in's out, "If there was an occasion, then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Guilty? Ratio feels _guilty_?"

A wave of the hand, "yeah, yeah I know. I don't understand it. Someone staying in the house when I brought someone home has never bugged me before."

"I don't know what to tell you Ratio, but it seems that you helping Ryuzaki is more important to you that you think it is. It's the only thing I can think of."

Ratio lets out a huff of air and slices open the bacon package, then realized that he didn't have anything to cook said bacon on.

"Are you cooking?"

With another huff he pulls out the skillet, "it was the first thing that came to mind this morning."

"That you wanted to make breakfast?" Watari gives a chuckle, "but Ratio, you can't cook to save your life."

"Well, let's hope my life isn't on the line this morning then, huh?" Ratio waits for the pan to heat and then starts laying out lines of bacon. "We have potatoes right?"

"In the not-can pantry, to the left on the bottom. But what are you going to do with them?'

"I've watched you cook enough to get a general idea."

"Is that why you burned the bacon you just put on?"

With a moan ratio rushes to the stove and turns the heat off. Perhaps it didn't need to be all the way up. "Fine, fine," he huffs dropping the pan onto a different burner. "Will you make breakfast, please?"

Watari gives another chuckle and places his cereal bowl in the sink. "How about this, I will help you make breakfast, so if by some chance I'm not here, you can at least live off eggs and bacon."

A little sigh from Ratio and he plops onto a stool, "thank you Watari."

When L walked into the kitchen, with kitten in hand, Ratio and Watari were gathered around the stove. There was a pile of potatoes and a pile of bacon on the island spewing out delicious smells.

"Ok, now you see how the white is kind of bubbling now? That's when you flip it over," a moment of silence, then a chuckle from Watari, "put it flat on the pan and slide under there quickly as you can, then flip."

"Damn, broke the yoke," Ratio mutters.

"When that happens I just scrabble them like this."

With a hum of interest Ratio nods his head, "so that's the secret." Watari chuckles.

L just stood there watching, this was obviously not something that the two of them do very often, but the look on Watari's face told L that it was one of his favorite moments in the making. Ratio took in everything he said and learned quickly to flip an egg with anti-yoke breaking precision.

Sliding out the backdoor allowing Ratio to finish breakfast, L sets the little kitten down in the grass. "What do you think little panda? Should we stay in this pampered mansion with the too slick Yagami Ratio and his 'hot babe' entertainment, or should we skip town and start new like we planned too before all this…..dream life started?"

The kitten gave out a little meow and pounced a little grass bug who dared to rise to the outside world. L didn't know what to do, of course he wanted to stay here in this life, who in their right mind wouldn't? But the point was that this man just picked him up off the street and now it's like they have been lifelong roommates and L doesn't have to do anything to get anything anymore. What could he do for Ratio anyway? The man has just about everything. His deeper adventures into the house yesterday showed him a huge game room in the basement and a pool in the backyard.

If the panda kitten was a dog, she'd love the open area. His yard had to be at least two or three acres, pool at the far right corner lined in a beautiful stone feature complete with waterfall. L wondered how long this house took to build. Sure it wasn't really big on the outside, but boy did Ratio know how to dress up something simple and make it elegant.

Scooping up the kitten, L takes off back into the kitchen where Ratio was setting the table and Watari was dishing out plates.

"Ryuzaki?" Ratio looked up from laying out forks, "I didn't see you sneak out, good morning," he presents him with a wide smile and pulls out the nearest chair.

"No, you wouldn't, egg flipping seems to be a very attention grabbing thing," he drops the kitten on the floor and steps up onto the chair and crouching into his favorite sitting position, knees tucked close to his chest.

Ratio let out a musical laugh, turning to grab food loaded plates off the island. He couldn't let L see the streak of pink that flashed on his cheeks. "You wouldn't believe how much skill goes into flipping something so delicate."

L gave out his own laugh, and smiled wide at Ratio's reaction.

"Anyway, I have never made breakfast before, so if it tastes like garbage that's why."

"I doubt anything you set your mind too could come out like garbage, Ratio," L didn't look up from stabbing egg and potato onto his fork.

Another blush swept across Ratio's cheeks. Watari chuckles from his plate.

"Your breakfast is very good Ratio, sit down and have some," L pushes the seat next to him out with his foot, continuing to wolf down his food. Ratio's instant reactions allowed L to read him like an open book. Which in many ways shocked L, seeing as everyone else sure was convinced that Yagami Ratio was not the person he tries so desperately to cover up. This whole 'learn how to make breakfast thing' was not something that happened before. This happened because Ratio wanted to make breakfast for him. Presumably because he felt guilty for last night. Another puzzle because Ratio doesn't seem like the kind of person who would care.

L had to have a mental shake of his head and take another bite of bacon. These were useless things to think about, what did it matter? All this mason, fancy living, people making breakfast for him, it was just odd, it must be what's making his mind so scattered.

"Who is this?" L was fully broken from his thoughts now. He looks up from his breakfast and sees the little panda kitten hanging from Ratio's hands.

"He was a part of your delivery yesterday morning," Watari says immediately. "Ryuzaki has been keeping him company. I assume this is a Misa Misa add on?"

"How could you tell?" Ratio rolls his eyes and looks into the little panda kittens eyes. It was Ryuzaki in kitten form. It kinda creeped him out a little and he set the kitten back down on the floor. "You are welcome to keep the kitten, Ryuzaki, he would go to the pound in my hands," Ratio turned back to his eggs.

"Not a cat fan Ratio?" L offers the little kitten a piece of egg.

"It's not the cat part, it's the Misa Misa part," Ratio sighs, if only he could get rid of that thing he would be happy with his life, but she is always, _always_ there.

"Oh I see, who is Misa Misa?" L asks cautiously.

"There is only one word for Misa Misa-" A musical chiming rings across the house cutting him off. Ratio and Watari exchange looks and Watari stands and heads to the door.

Had Watari reached the kitchen door he would have been plowed over by a rush of black and pink and blonde pigtails. The kitchen table is brutally bombarded by this thing that had glued itself to Ratios lap, and L's breakfast now sits across the table and he can now only pay attention to the mess across the table. A blonde female thing dressed in a pour rendition of gothic clothing was pressing sloppy pink prints all over Ratio's more-than-slightly irritated face.

"Enough Misa Misa," Ratio says firmly.

She throws her arms around his neck with a pout and leans back whining, "oh my Light, I missed you last night, I didn't see you leave, what happened?"

"I left with Stephany," he tells her simply.

She looked shell-shocked at this news, "you promised me that you wouldn't see anyone else-"

Ratio cuts her off, "no Misa Misa you said that and made yourself think I did. I'm not going to be with you and that's that."

"But _Light-_"

"We have been through this. Now you need to get off my lap so I can try to scavenge the breakfast that you so rudely interrupted."

Misa Misa now turns to the table and looks at the carnage, then straight up to L. L gives a little smile and says, "hi there."

This is what made Misa Misa get up, she walks over and bends down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. But L made the one mistake of being a male and noticing that she has a rack that he wouldn't mind shoving his face into. "Who is this pervert?" she says standing straight up and turning to Ratio.

"This is Ryuzaki and he is my new roommate."

Mistake number two was not minding that she turned around. The kitten gave a little meow from the floor. L picks him up setting him on his knees, "what do you think Panda? Me-ow or what?" he asks lowly.

"What was that perv?" Misa Misa rounds on him.

"Just enjoying the scenery," L shrugs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she squeals. Ratio busts out laughing across the table.

"In American it means 'Yeah, I'd tap that.'"

Misa Misa flushed pink "you shouldn't be taking to me like that! I'm a lady you know."

"I'm afraid a 'lady of the night' doesn't really count as a lady," he presses his thumb to his lips, holding a smile from ruining the fun.

"How dare you!" Misa Misa gives a stomp of her overpriced black platform shoe.

L knocks his fork off the table, "oops, mind getting that for me? I wanna see if those legs go all the way up."

Now Misa Misa is bright red and Ratio is dying on the other side of the table. His forehead resting on his forearm and his other hand clapping the table. "You are the rudest person I've ever met, what kind of pervs are you hanging out with Light? I'm out of here." She turns on her heal and with her nose up storms out of the kitchen.

"Great," Ratio gasps between laughs. "Just great."

L felt really proud in that moment. His form of flattery was a fifty/fifty on women, it worked or it didn't. He was thankful he was right about Misa Misa not liking it. He was even more thankful that Ratio was enjoying the moment he utterly embarrassed Misa Misa.

"I assume that was Misa Misa?" L asks retrieving his breakfast from across the table and offering Panda some more eggs.

Ratio takes a deep breath and manages to stop laughing, starting with, "I have never seen someone do that to her, and it was epic." He lets out another giggle, mutters 'enjoy the scenery' and look up him wiping his eyes. "Thank you, by the way, for getting rid of her."

L shrugs, "no big deal, she's interesting."

"Oh yeah, you think so?"

"Keeper for sure."

There is a pause when they look each other and start busting out laughing. Watari comes walking into the room. "Gone so soon? Good I was hoping I would miss her."

"Where did you go?" Ratio asks him.

"I had a sudden need of the restroom." Ratio gave him a lifted eyebrow and retrieved his own plate, resuming his feast.

L was downed to see Ratio leave this morning after breakfast, but he felt good as he finished planting flowers for the old lady down the street who offered him lunch and the strawberry cake that lured him to her house in the first place.

He was going to take the cake home for dessert tonight the old lady, Samantha, said she wanted to 'decorate the cake something pretty' for him. He could see her at the kitchen counter as he wiped sweat from his brow with his sleeve. He was not much fond of being this dirty ever, but it was nothing to dig little holes and plop flowers into them for a delicious roast beef sandwich and that heavenly smelling cake. And his new shoes from the little shop a few blocks away were a nice addition seeing as his previous shoes went missing after his attack in the alleyway.

He rubbed his side. One thing he would not let Ratio see was the damage done to his body in the attack. Sure he could see a couple bruise on his arms and a thing cut on his cheek, but damage was almost unbearable to look at. Last night, upon inspection in front of the mirror, L found that the whip he felt was really a whip and it left a side-to-side inch thick welt from left hip to lower right ribcage. His right ribcage from there up was badly bruised and very tender to the touch. A yellowing funky shaped bruise took up his left peck and another purpling one covered his right hip. His legs were covered in various bruises most of which were on the insides of his legs.

To be honest with himself, he was more than glad that the whip and whatever else knocked him unconscious, because from the looks of it, they had all kinds of fun with him. It was nothing he couldn't have done without, that's for sure.

"Oh, Ryuzaki the garden looks wonderful!" Samantha has step up next him as he stood looking over his look and clapping his hands clean of dirt.

"Thank you, I enjoyed doing it for you," L gave her a big warm smile.

She beamed brighter and handed him a wet rag. "For your hands and face dear, can't have you walking home looking like a mole."

L gratefully took it and wiped his arms, hands and face clean, folding it neatly back up and hand it back. Samantha then replace the rag with a white box. "Here you are my dear, I hope you enjoy that as much as I did making it for you."

L only smiles back and says, "I bet I will enjoy it twice as much, it has been ages since I have has a homemade cake. And this one called to me from several blocks down."

She gave a giggle and a nod, "ok, but don't eat it all in one go, not good for the soul all that sin." She gave him another big smile and shooed him off, "now go on youngster and enjoy the rest of your evening." L gave her a bow and turned away looking down at the white box most of the way home.

He was only one home this time around, Watari's car was gone for the day and Ratio's car had not shown up yet. Only the Panda kitten came to greet him when he came in the door with the white box in hand. He was glad though, it gave him a chance to rummage the kitchen for something to display the cake he hadn't seen yet in the white box on the island.

After no avail, he stood in the middle of the kitchen defeated….and then the Panda kitten meowed from the counter. "Oh, Panda, you can't be on the counter, that is no place for a kitten," he tell her placing her back on the floor and standing with a sigh. Then he saw it, right in front of his face, currently displaying some cookies. A raised glass platter with a glass cover, perfect to keep his cake under and fresh until dessert tonight. And now it was time to crack open that box!

Slowly, and leaning to be directly over the box, L slowly pulls the box open and in meet with a beautiful flowers with a strawberries as the middles. These flowers were all over the cake he noticed as he slide the cake from the box on the glass platter he just cleared of cookies. He was proud of his earning as he placed the glass over the beautiful strawberry cake.

Now it was time to make dinner, it was already after six and if Ratio said he was return home before eight. Which as a side note, made L wonder because yesterday he just left without telling him anything but not to destroy his fancy house. And he still hasn't gotten an explanation for the strange delivery. In fact he didn't see anything from that table since he saw that lady set it up and leave without a trace.

L shut the fridge realizing that he didn't really know how to cook, let alone a fancy dinner to impress Ratio for letting him stay here and making him breakfast….Oh! be he could make a salad, and some soup, those were simple things had he has made soup over a fire, it came out decent. Hmm, soup and salad, that would be like Italian right? L shrugged his shoulders to himself and sighed, but an idea formed in his head. After only a moment of letting his mind fly he had the perfect idea for dinner.


	10. Chapter 9

**So i chopped a little of the last chapter because i like how they flow better this way, so the top part is old and the bottom is new, Enjoy REVIEW.**

Another busy day on site and Ratio was exhausted and was happy to be going home and sitting around with Ryuzaki. He was eager to learn more about the panda-eyed man now living in his adobe. After the wonderful event of Misa Misa destruction, he went to work with a huge smile on his face. Even when Misa Misa herself come storming up to him madder than hell, he still walked away from the wretched woman with a grin, leaving her with "how about you come over and have dinner with Ryuzaki and I to make it up?"

He pulls into his driveway and was concerned for a moment because lights were on. But wait, it must be Ryuzaki, the guy he let live with him. Duh. Ratio gave the shake of his head and grabbed his bag, heading for the house.

Cracking open the door he was met with the smell of soup and bread and garlic. It was a wonderful aroma that carried him all the way to the kitchen. There was no one there though, just a simmering pot and a cake he doesn't remember seeing. The back door was open though and the deck was all lit up and playing up-beat music. He could hear splashing and he steps out. The little deck table was set up for a dinner for two with a white table cloth, a candle flickered in the middle and a bottle of wine sat next to two wine glasses, a big bowl of salad sat on a smaller table to the side.

Ryuzaki was in the pool, the kitten sitting at the edge watching him. It wasn't until he pulled himself out of the pool that Ratio caught sight of all the bruises. Then he caught sight of Ratio, and immediately tilted his head down. Ratio walked over to the bar and made himself a drink, trying to not stare as Ryuzaki came walking up drying his hair out.

"You are home a little earlier than I expected," L says lightly. He wanted to run back inside and cover every inch of body and never see Ratio again. Not for the fact that he saw then but for the fact that he will probably ask about them and he would have nothing short of 'I don't know but I think they raped me,' as an answer as to what happened only days ago in the alleyway.

"Traffic wasn't shit today. It smells awesome in here-there, what are you making?"

L knew Ratio was trying to be modest making small talk. His chestnut eyes were full of curiosity, and his finger tapping on his glass to the beat on the radio. L was happy to know that this was new for both of them. L never had to chance to do something nice like this for someone and Ratio never had someone do something nice for him like this. It was written all over his face. A day of many new splendors for the both of. And in one fell swoop, L understood why he was in this house.

Ratio took a seat at the table and leaned far back, stretching and popping his shoes off with the opposing foot, "so, what's for dinner?"

"Ah!" Ryuzaki pulled his shirt over his head, "it's soup and salad, nothing fancy but-"

"It sounds delicious," Ratio cut him off. He couldn't let L downgrade himself any longer. After chatting this morning after Misa Misa left, Ratio realized one thing about Ryuzaki, and that was that this brilliant man, capable of great thought, has been told he was worthless and a nothing for so long that by nurture he was shy and demeaning to everything that was great about himself. And it was hard for Ratio to watch or listen too.

L opened his mouth again, but smiled and returned to the kitchen to dish out two big bowls of soup. He returned to the deck where Ratio was dishing out salad. He set the bowls down and poured a glass of wine, seeing as the other was replaced with Ratio's whisky on the rocks.

And after a few more drinks and another bowl of soup the two sat talking freely, enjoying company and food. A few more after that it was straight into the pool and after showing off a bit, they now sat brewing in the hot tub with another set of drinks.

"Do you ever wonder, Ryuzaki," Ratio starts leaning his back onto the rock, "if there is a higher power controlling everything here?"

"You mean like a god?"

Ratio shrugs, "not necessarily. Like something we can't control but has some kind of control over us."

"Like fate?"

"Yeah I suppose," he falls silent for a moment, "do you think that fate put us here?"

A giggle escapes from L's lips, then another, "fate huh? I would like to shove it fate for having me go along the path that lead to this moment, no offence."

"Oooh, I see, my company not so godly that it makes up for a life on the streets?" Ratio stands and spins slowly in the middle of the tub. "Does not my beauty heed all problems of life."

L laughs a sends a splash his way with a snort, "you wish mirrors didn't break so often when you look in them."

A return splash, "tch, you don't even know, I'm the reason they brought sexy back."

L laughs loudly, "ha! You are the reason it left in the first place!"

Ratio raises his eyebrows, then cracks a smile, "touché sir, touché."

L doesn't remember when they finally made their way off to bed, but he certainly woke up just as late, belly aching and head throbbing. It was a disgruntled path to piss away the rest of the booze and a stupidly bright journey to the kitchen to make his belly stop. All this made better by the bright strawberry cake still uncut in the glass platter.

"Where did that come from, by the way?"

L nearly jumped out of his skin. He turns wide eyes onto the brunet guarding his coffee like a dragon over a castle. He couldn't think of anything to more say to the man than "work" due to the extreme pounding that overwhelmed his brain. He walked over, grabbed a fork and knife and a plate then pulled the glass top off and cut a quarter of the cake out and dropped it onto the plate. Crouching into the chair he consumes the whole piece without a word.

Ratio watched Ryuzaki over his coffee. He almost said something about how much cake he took, but he wanted to see it happen. The number of sweets in the cupboard tripled after his arrival, and he couldn't believe that one person could take down so many sweets. Even Watari told him it was unbelievable to watch. But believe it or not Ryuzaki had the huge cake slice gone in moments, saving the strawberries for last. To top that off, he went over for another slice of cake the same size, pouring a cup of tea and grabbing the kettle and saucer of sugar cubes.

Before Ratio topped off his coffee he watched Ryuzaki put thirteen sugar cubes into one cup of tea eat his second quarter of the cake and make another tea the same way to wash it down. Then it was over to the cupboard to grab a can of tuna and a bag of animal cookies.

"Panda!" he calls, popping the can open. The little kitten comes pondering in at the sound of the can. L puts a little plate of tuna down and turns to Ratio who doesn't seem as dangerous after a cup and a half of black coffee. "No work today?"

"It's Saturday."

L gives a nod, "not use to keeping track of days."

"I was thinking maybe after we are more alive, we could go out and do something," Ratio starts kinda slowly. "The summer fest is going on down the street and I thought it might be something to go check out."

L looks up at the brunet man across the kitchen. Another look of slight discomfort told him that Ratio didn't invite people to go out with him. A look of nervousness told him that Ratio was far more worried about him saying 'no' than how these series of event would unfold. "I have never been to a summer fest before, do lots of people go?"

Ratio shuffles a little bit, "I'm not sure I've never been either."

L smiles, "then I think we should go check it out."


End file.
